Under the Sacred Tree
by Rasengandragon
Summary: Two friends from the 'computer age' as many call it one day visit their friend, Soren. The foxy creature had called to the girls, them not knowing why they had a strange feeling that they had to visit him. They soon find themselves in the midst of a new a


****

**Sakura:** This story is like nothing you will ever imagine. I DO WARN YOU, there may be some things that you cannot handle. Example: we will be blowing up some people...so be prepared. Oh and if you love dramatic love stories, you'll really like this one. winks at rasen

**Rasen:** Oh and if you get queezy for any reason...you should just turn off your computer immediately and run around your house screaming. Don't worry, it's OKAY. You have my permission. Enjoy!

**Sakura:** And now for the...-cringes- disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: We, Sakura and Kuro, will never own the series InuYasha...no matter how many times we may try. InuYasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (I heart her! ).**

The story starts like this...

Two young teenagers sighed as they snored on. The one on the left had raven-colored hair, dark purple highlights streaming through it in specific places. The girl on the right had blood-red hair, tied into pigtails. Her eyes were open, as if she wasn't sleeping at all. Her eyes were a deep grey in color.

The red-head sighed, awaking finally after a long slumber. She rolled over and saw, across the room, her best friend Sakura. "Sakiii...wakey wakey..." she moaned half-heartedly, falling out of her bed. The girl with the purple hair stirred, her head poking out of the blankets she was buried in. "What...?" she asked tiredly, looking around. Hey eyes blinked open, they were a dark shade of purple.

The red-head smiled, "Hi!" she said, her blankets covered her like a cloak. Sakura forced a smile, "I was awake, already," she assured her friend before she apologized. "Kuro? Since it's the summer, wanna go slporin' today?" she asked, slipping on her ruddy shoes that lay on the floor. Sakura and Kuro, they weren't exactly owners of 'the money tree.' They lived in a one-room apartment, and didn't have much cloths to wear, although the ones they had made them look cute.

Sakura looked over at Kuro, who yawned as she stuffed her feet in her shoes. "Yeah, sure, but uh, what about our clothes?" she asked, looking at her sweats. At that Sakura froze, sweat-dropping, as she looked over at her companion, she forced a guilty smile, "Eh, heh heh," she started, as Kuro looked at her, puzzled, "WELL OF FORGOT YOU KNOW I WAS BUSY! RIGHT? I MEAN ITS JUST A WASHING MACHINE! THEY'VE GOTTA BE DONE BY NOW!" she yelled, remembering that she left the clothes in the wash, a few floors down. Kuro, tried not to laugh, but uncontrollably pointed a finger and chanted, "HAHA! YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT SOMETHING! HA HA!" she repeated, feeling relieved that she was not the only absent-minded one.

"Calm down, calm down!" Sakura muttered, wiping her eyes. She turned away, preparing to open the door. Kuro, meanwhile, slipped on her light jacket she secretly bought while 'Saki' wasn't looking. Sakura swiftly turned, "Where did you get that?" she asked accusingly, a scowl etched in her face. "Uh... Uh... Nowhere...?" Kuro bluffed, sticking to her new plan. "Yeah! Y-y'know the...the Nowhere Store!" Sakura glared at her disbelievingly. "And you used the last of our money?" she asked quietly. "Y-yes..." Kuro admitted, turning away. "You idiot!" Sakura shouted playfully, tackling her friend.

Sakura smiled then got up, Kuro too, who was now heading for the door, "Beat chya!" she yelped, turning the knob on the door. Sakura had a competitive evil glare on her face, she was a soar loser sometimes. "Alright Kuro, let's go!" she said grabbing her backpack, with some food in it. "Soren will love the food I brought!" Kuro said, showing a hint of orange from her pocket, as the walked out the door.

Kuro walked along the sidewalk, as she looked at Sakura, who looked at the ground, lost in thought. "The stalls are open again today, wanna take a look?" Kuro said, trying to get Sakura to talk. Sakura, as if hypnotized, kept walking. "Soren would want us to come early," she said, not looking up from the ground. Kuro raised an eyebrow, and kept on walking, time from time glancing at her partner.

They arrived at a forest off in a corner of the city and discovered the familiar pathway through it. They trudged into it quietly, Sakura not looking away from the ground and Kuro looking everywhere but the ground. They arrived at a clearing with a large redwood tree in the center. Sakura touched the tree and it glowed a bright blue, perhaps the tree's aura. The tree shaped into a fox-like figure and gained the correct coloring. It was Soren, the fire fox. The two-tailed figure moved slightly and started to stretch.

_Hello. _The creature said, digging into the girls minds' and telepathically communicating with them.

"Soren!" Kuro shrieked, hugging it around the neck. "How are you?" Sakura asked politely.

_I don't know...I've been a tree for a while now. You haven't visited me..._

"We're sorry!" the two said in unison, bowing sheepishly. "But...we came today, aye?" Kuro asked, looking up.

_Right you did, and early too... why are you up so early?_

Sakura smiled as she saw kuro pull out a carrot from her pocket, "Here Soren!" Sakura said grabbing the carrot from Kuro.

_Thanks, uh, but I'm not a rabbit you know, _he said, smirking a bit.

To be continued...


End file.
